inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha
|number= 10 (Protocol Omega) 6 (El Dorado Team 02) |element= Fire |team= Protocol Omega El Dorado Team 02 |seiyuu= Taniyama Kishou |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) |debut_manga = Chapter 8}} Alpha (アルファ,'' Arufa'') is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and the captain and forward for Protocol Omega. He is also a forward for El Dorado Team 02. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone/Galaxy *''"Protocol Omega’s captain. He doesn't show his emotions on the outside and always performs his missions dryly."'' Appearance He has violet hair and is quite tall. He has grey eyes and pointy ears. His looks are similar to Arata's. He wears a communication device on his right ear and the uniform of Protocol Omega along with a teal colored captain's band. Personality He is serious and calm. He also has a tendency to say "Yes" or "No" when answering questions. Alpha didn't show much emotion except for when he was up against Fei, when Endou used God Hand and when he was losing against Raimon. He also didn't appear to show any emotions when Toudou sent him to the MUGEN Prison. He seems to dislike when Beta and Gamma are fighting, and attempts to stop them from doing so. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat Alpha made his debut in the first episode of Chrono Stone. As Tenma asked himself if the soccer disappeared, Alpha appears and said it that the soccer didn't disappeared, but was erased. He also says that this was the time to erase Tenma's soccer memory, saying that he is the only one that still remembers about Raimon's soccer club. As Tenma asks him if he was the one who made Raimon's member forget about soccer, he confirms. Tenma then says to him brings them back, but Alpha says that his mission is exactly the opposite; to erase soccer from the world's memory. However, as he didn't agree, Alpha used his Sphere Device and teleported both of them to the time where Tenma saved Sasuke and where he was himself saved by Gouenji Shuuya. When Gouenji shot the ball to save Tenma back then, Alpha kicked the Sphere Device in strike mode at it, stopping the shoot. It made the planks falling on Tenma, then a devastating scene was shown with Tenma's mother crying. Though, Tenma didn't give up and Alpha teleported both of them again to an empty field. He revealed his team, Protocol Omega, and began to shoot violent blows at Tenma. However, his final shot was interrupted by Fei Rune who then started a match against his team, with Tenmas. During the match, Alpha used his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, to fuse with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot. In episode 2, Alpha used his keshin armed again to block Fei who was Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. He then used Tactics AX3 with Einamu and Reiza to stop Tenma and others members from Tenmas and scored another goal with a mighty shoot. Later, he left the match and went to Endou's timeline, when he joined Raimon and created the soccer club. When he found Endou, he immediately started to tell him that soccer didn't exist, and then teleported him to the Football Frontier Stadium. Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot opposed Alpha and so another match between Protocol Omega and Tenmas began. He hurt the Duplis created by Fei Rune and then the episode ended with Endou Mamoru not approving of what Alpha was doing. In episode 3, he made a shoot that was stopped by Endou's God Hand. Then, he used Shoot Command 01 but it was stopped again by Endou's Majin Great's Great The Hand. He was later seen talking to Toudou Heikichi about Tsurugi Yuuichi, who arrived to the stadium to play with Tenmas. He later used his Keshin Armed to block Yuuichi's and Tenma's, but they made a mighty shoot which beat him and made the second goal to Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0. At the end of the episode, he was seen in an unknown place talking to his master about his defeat, with his team. He promised he will defeat Tenmas the next time they will play. In episode 4, Alpha met Tenma, Fei, Yuuichi, Shindou and Shinsuke 6 years ago, when Yuuichi and Kyousuke were young. He teleported another time them, this time to Raimon's stadium. During the match, he used his keshin and keshin armed many times: the first time to fight against Yuuichi where he succeeded and the second to make a mighty shoot that was hardly stopped by Raimon. Finally, they lost again 1-0. Before leaving, Alpha thought "What is this pain in my chest? This thorn-like feeling…" and then left along with his team. He was replaced by Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0 in episode 5, he and his team weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the others from changing the timeline back to normal. Though, most of the members of his team joined Protocol Omega 2.0, except him and three others members, who were replaced by Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward. He and the three others members were then sent to MUGEN Prison. France Era It was later revealed in episode 18 that he, Beta and the other players were sent to the MUGEN Prison, whose the initials mean Must-Generic Training Center. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As he saw Raimon's players, he didn't seem quite happy. Later, Sakamaki Togurou announced the members of El Dorado Team 02, of which he would be the coach, and Gamma was placed in it. Sakamaki then said Shindou would be the captain, which made Alpha dislike that idea. Afterwards, El Dorado Team 02 started training. As Amagi said they would not win against Feida if the team was not united, Alpha intervened, saying "No" and declaring they will win. He added he along with Beta and Gamma trained hard in the MUGEN Prison and leveled up. He continued by saying Feida isn't an enemy worthy of them, to which Beta interrupted him, telling him they won't play together. She also said her level was higher than theirs. At the end, Gamma asked if it just wasn't better to play as they want. In episode 40, Alpha was part of the El Dorado Team 02 meeting. As Beta and Gamma were still arguing each other about who was the strongest, Alpha intervened once again and said there was no point staying there. Gamma proclaimed he obviously was the most important, which made Alpha reject it. Gamma said even him could not be under-estimated, and the Protocol Omega members then left the meeting. In episode 42, after Meia and Giris appeared, Einamu said to Alpha they seem to be the next opponents, part of the team Giru. Alpha presented them as Meia and Giris and told the others their important role in Feida. Gamma added there was a problem, as they also are developers of the destructive weapons, and their abilities are completely unknown too. As Beta asked Gamma whether or not he had any faith in winning the upcoming match, he told her not to interrupt his rhythm during the game and that he can't lose a match that's already won. Beta said it would be the same for her, and asked Alpha about it, but he answered he would not respond to that, which made Beta laugh as he just had answered. The match then started. The match continued with Shindou passing the ball to Alpha, but Beta was fast enough to get it. Though, she couldn't control it clearly and Gamma caught it. Then, Alpha asked her why she ruined the pass. Tensions started to burst between Beta and Alpha, but Shindou stopped them. Later, while trying to get the ball, Alpha got surprised by Zanark's sudden appearance. He easily got the ball from the adverse player. Einamu came near Alpha and asked him if he would let Zanark play as he wants, to which Alpha answered he would get tired. Alpha later got passed through by Giris and Meia, who scored the second goal using her Keshin and Heart Rapier. In episode 43, during the halftime, Alpha added to Beta's answer winning was his mission. The second half then started. As the El Dorado Team 02 captain used Kami no Takuto again, Alpha passed the ball to Beta, who then passed it to Gamma, but he wasn't fast enough to get it. Later, while Shindou tried to understand the numbers that Sakamaki gave to him, Alpha was seen dribbling a member of Giru. Shindou finally got the meaning of these numbers and used a new tactic, Kami no Takuto FI. Using the statistics of the three Protocol Omega captains, he made them be able to make passes with each other and ordered them to score. Alpha agreed, saying they had to combine their powers, and they used Shoot Command 24, which scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 02. Along with Alpha and Gamma, Beta thanked Shindou for helping them. The match continued and Shindou used his tactic another time, which successfully succeeded. As Giru's players were thinking they would use their combination hissatsu once again, Alpha said "No" and added it wasn't the same move as before. This time, Shindou used his Mixi Trans with Nobunaga and shot using Setsuna Boost, which scored a second goal. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won 4-3 due to Beta's Shoot Command K02 and Zanark's mighty shoot. After the match, as he and Beta and Gamma came to see Shindou, he asked what he felt during the different matches when he was playing soccer, to which Tenma and Einamu saying that those were feelings for soccer. Afterwards, Tenma asked him if he enjoyed soccer, in which he said 'Yes' and was shown smiling. In episode 47, Alpha and the other El Dorado administrators visit Raimon when Fei Rune officially comes back. The three tell what is on their mind and made everyone laugh. He seems to be a little embarrassed when Beta tells Raimon that 'he insisted that they were the only ones who could win'. Alpha is also shown to be smiling. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Alpha, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Medam *'Player': Einamu *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) *'Records': Super Striker After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In the Big Bang version of the game, you can recruit Alpha by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven for the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Alpha, you'll first need to beat Ixal Fleet. Also you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 5 Gold (金５) *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega at Dr. Arno Crossword's Taisen Route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Kart (超速のビュンカート, Randomly dropped by Edge Works at Inazuma Town's Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Small Cruiser (小型クルーザーの写真, Taken at Inazuma Town's dry riverbed) *'Record': Strongest Eleven in History's Coach (史上最強の監督たち) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, you need to recruit at least 10 other members from El Dorado. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl.99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribblling': 121 *'Technique': 119 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 83 *'Lucky': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl.99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Technique': 119 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 83 *'Lucky': 73 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'OF Claymore' *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 24' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'OF Claymore' *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 24' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Omega Attack' *'OF Claymore' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'CS Boss Charas' *'Omega Elites' Gallery Anime AlphaCS4HD2.PNG|Alpha talking to Tenma, Fei, Yuuichi and the others. AlphaBeingSentToEternalPrisonCS5HD.PNG|Alpha being sent to MUGEN Prison. Alpha Armed CS 4 HQ 23.PNG|Alpha Armed. Alpha telling the others about their level-up (CS_39_HQ).PNG|Alpha telling the others about their level-up in MUGEN Prison. Tensions bursting between the players (CS 42 HQ).PNG|Tensions bursting between Alpha and Beta. Alpha dribbling a player of Giru (CS 43 HQ).PNG|Alpha dribbling past a player of Giru. Alpha surprised to get the ball (CS 43 HQ).PNG|Alpha surprised to get the ball. Game Alpha's first appearance in the CS game.PNG|Alpha's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Misc. IG-07-047.png|Alpha in the TCG TCG 238.png|Alpha in the TCG TCG 511.png|Alpha in the TCG TCG 1.png|Alpha in the TCG Alpha's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Alpha's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Trivia *Alpha (α) is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. *His teammates refer to him as "Sir". ** Einamu, Reiza, Zanou, Gaura, and Kuosu refer to him as their only "leader" after he is replaced by Beta. *He has the habit of responding to questions/commands by "Yes" or "No". Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User